


Suffer Well

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Community: seasonofkink, Emotion Play, Erotic Poetry, Food Play, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masturbation, Poetry, Solo Kink, Submission, cake sitting, cakes, discomfort, gestures of love, kinky poetry, shower, still writing poetry, wet and messy, wet/dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Liza Tarbuck made Alex sit on a cake, just to show Greg she loved him. Alex isn’t really sure how to feel about any of that as he cleans himself up, except that he’s not the man he used to be, not anymore.





	Suffer Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'wet/dirty' for Season of Kink 2018. My card and fills are [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/82357.html). 
> 
> It was legit hard picking just one thing to write for this prompt, because there were so many options, but then Alex sat on a fucking cake, and then it was easy. So here, have some more poetry. :D?

The water did nothing to make him feel clean  
As he watched all the remnants of cake disappear  
Down the drain with his dignity, he knew soon enough  
They would all see the moment he sat on a cake.  
  
Doing it for Greg was all that ensured that he  
Did as Liza said, to show Greg how much she loved him  
By making his boy sit on a cake, to humiliate him  
So badly it had been he now sat crying in the shower.  
  
He’d never let the humiliation get to him before,  
He’d taken it all in his stride, part of his job, let them   
Do what they wanted to him, whatever it was, but now he’d  
Hit his limit, but worst of all, he couldn’t tell his master.  
  
He had profiteroles up his arse, they weren’t fun to  
Remove, there was so much discomfort from one silly cake,  
As he cleaned himself up, he just let the tears fall,  
Because no one would come to comfort him now.  
  
He longed for his master, he longed for his big arms  
To wrap him up tight, as he cried in his embrace,  
To whisper words of comfort, to tell him he was loved,  
But all he had was himself as he sat alone in the bath.  
  
Everything was just so messed up in his mind,  
He had no idea what to make of it all, of what he’d done,  
All he knew was that it had changed him completely,  
But he was sure he’d swear to never do it again.  
  
Did he hate it? He wasn’t really sure, all he knew  
Was that he’d done it, and now he felt numb, and yet  
He felt everything, really, every possible emotion,  
As he played all the sensations again through his mind.  
  
He wasn’t sure what had brought on the tears, though,  
Perhaps it was being shut away from it all, to be   
Alone now to process everything that had happened,   
Where the humiliation could sink in, creep under his skin.  
  
But then it was always in the quiet aftermath when it hit,  
When it slowly dawned on him just what he’d been forced  
To do for this show, to subject himself to such awful discomfort,  
As he just did his job, filled with so much sweet pain.  
  
That he liked feeling this way took the edge off the way he  
Was feeling at that moment as the water crashed down on him  
Taking away all the feelings of filthiness, taking away all the  
Mess he’d created, all to show Greg that Liza loved him the most.  
  
Yet, he still felt dirty, could still smell the custard,  
No matter how long he sat under that water,  
How it never took away the feeling of disgust,  
Or made his body relax, still tense and afraid.  
  
That it would eventually be shown on the telly,  
To reveal to the world how she had utterly destroyed him,   
he knew, in his heart, it would totally be worth   
all the pain he was suffering, given how dirty he felt.  
  
He couldn’t tell Greg, that’s what hurt the most,  
He had to keep quiet, he had to keep it all to himself,  
He just hoped he would understand his silence  
When the humiliation paid off in front of the audience.  
  
He could almost hear him laughing now, taking   
So much pleasure from seeing his boy doing something  
So unpleasant, so filthy, so filled with discomfort for him,  
The pain clear on his face as the cake entered unwillingly.  
  
So many sensations he’d never felt before, yet  
He still sat and wept in the bath, feeling awful,  
Surrounded by nothing but the scent of that cake,  
Reminding him of what he did for this show.  
  
He wasn’t unaware of the arousal that crept up  
As he wished so very much to have done something else  
But there was no going back, and it wasn’t worth fighting,  
Even if it did nothing to relieve his distress.  
  
His only consolation was that he knew Greg would love it,  
His master always enjoyed seeing him so uncomfortable,  
And perhaps it would lead to a delayed reward of some  
Comforting hugs, and some care afterwards once he knew.  
  
But in that moment, he had nothing but water and   
Soap as he cleaned the custard away from him,  
Cleaned every inch of his skin, seeking desperately to  
Not feel so dirty once he went back out there again.


End file.
